


Ein Schwert für immer

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Wie jeder weiß, werden Prophezeiungen, egal wie lange sie dauern, immer wahr werden.





	Ein Schwert für immer

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, eine Erinnerung daran, dass dies nicht meine erste Sprache ist und alles, was ich über Deutsch weiß, ist Autodidakt aus Büchern (nie in einer tatsächlichen Klasse gelehrt). Wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler mache, sag es mir bitte.

Weißrussland ist ein Frauen des Schwertes und hat sich mit einem verbindlichen Blutmagiegead gebunden, um für immer an einem mythischen Schwert festzuhalten, das sie von einer früheren Reinkarnation Mathews erhalten hat. Ohne beide kommt Mathew mit ihr in Kontakt. Wenn sie seine schüttelnden Fähigkeiten und seine telepathische Bindung an den König der gepanzerten Bären sieht, bezahlt sie Mathew, ihr Leibwächter zu werden und das Schwert vor Schaden zu bewahren. Leichter gesagt als getan. Das Schwert ist begehrt, weil es Geister töten kann ... aber seine wahre Macht kann nur durch seinen prophezeiten Wahren Wielder entfesselt werden, der vor langer Zeit gestorben war, ohne die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Und wie jeder weiß, werden Prophezeiungen, egal wie lange sie dauern, immer wahr werden. So sucht Belarus nach ihrer alten Geliebten und Freundin, die nie altert und immer von allen Wunden, die sie gewinnt, während sie wandert, zu heilen, und das alles aufgrund des Bluteids, das sie nach so langer Zeit noch immer erhalten hat. Erst wenn sie das Gefühl haben, dass Magie sie zusammenzieht, erkennt sie, wer ihr bescheidener neuer Leibwächter tatsächlich sein mag.

Wie jeder weiß, werden Prophezeiungen, egal wie lange sie dauern, immer wahr werden.

Und es ist einfach so, dass die Hauptfiguren dieser Geschichte eine Prophezeiung hatten, die sie umgab, obwohl keiner wusste, dass es den anderen betraf, und um fair zu sein, wusste man gar nicht, dass eine Prophezeiung existierte, geschweige denn, dass sie ihn betraf. So kann man wahrscheinlich sehen, wie das zu einem bisschen Durchwursteln führen kann. Oder ... ein bisschen mehr als ein bisschen, um ehrlich zu sein. Denn wie soll man etwas tun, wenn man nicht weiß, dass man es tun soll?

Andererseits sind Prophezeiungen ziemlich gut darin, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Dinge wahr werden, besonders in solchen Situationen.

Also, lieber Leser, wie viel wissen Sie über Frauen des Schwertes?

Möchten Sie mehr über einen Namen Weißrussland erfahren?

Was ist mit dem Schwert, das sie hält, und aus dem sie ihren Namen nimmt, für einen Mann mit Gesuchten, der wieder wiedergeboren wurde, um seine Welt zu retten?


End file.
